


Fox and Demon Hunter {MxM} {Completed}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Vixen Series [1]
Category: Original Work, roleplay based - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Hunters, Demons, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fox human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: This is the story of Ahndrai a demon Hunter who falls in love with a man who is a fox. A guy named Sky with fox ears and tail. He was adorable and Ahndrai hadn't the heart to hurt him. What will their challenges be and where will it lead them?





	1. 1

 

**Edited on 12/3/2016**

Ahndrai went to the town to get supplies and had a chat with the guard about the town and market. Ahndrai went to the market in a huff since he couldn't bring his horse in, and when he walked in, he asked Sky for help in order to find what he needed. Sky and Ahndrai talked.

Ahndrai smiles. He looks at all the stuff. 

Sky's smile returned, "Yay~" well, Granny Blossom is near the entrance, so you can pay her today. But if you come back on a Tuesday or Thursday, you have to pay her grandson, Doug."

Ahndrai nodded and walked with him to the front. He liked the cheery nature Sky put off.

Sky walked beside him, glancing at what was in stock at the moment as he did so.

Near the entrance of the market was an old woman restocking the shelves with new fruits and items, the older fruits being used for candles.

Ahndrai smiled at Sky as they stopped at the counter. "Excuse me ma'am but i'd like to buy these items.''

Sky's ears flicked as the woman turned around and smiled sweetly at Ahndrai, "Well hello dear, just let me take one minute~" She looked through the items to make sure he wasn't stealing anything, then quickly rounded up the numbers, "About 179 Gold, please."

Ahndrai smiled and fished out 200 gold. "Keep the change." He said and picked up the items he would carry out to his horse.

Sky picked up items as well and walked outside to the horse, greeting it, "Hello! Are you hungry, Mr. Horse?"

Ahndrai smiled at Seeing Sky talk with his horse. He thought Sky was super cute.

Sky took out an apple and fed it the the horse, humming quietly with a smile.

Ahndrai tied his stuff to his horse. "Thank you for helping me Sky. It was very kind of you." 

"Aw, it was nothing," He giggled, "I'm happy to help♪"


	2. 2

 

Ahndrai hopped onto his horse. "I gotta go I want to get at least close to home before it gets dark. Too many creatures in the mountains after dark."

Sky frowned, "Oh... well, please be safe, Ahndrai! And, I hope to see you soon!"

Ahndrai smiled. "I think seeing you will be a good reason to leave my house every now and then." He said to him then moved some hair behind Sky's ear. "I promise i'll come back soon."

"Okay... Well, I'll see you then!" His smile returned.

Ahndrai nodded and rode off. He would definitely be coming back to the village despite his dislike if it. He wanted to see Sky again soon.

Sky waved goodbye and watched him leave, before running back home quietly.

Ahndrai waved as well before heading up into the mountains to his home. He pouts once he gets closer realizing how long a ride it is.

Sky walked into his home and locked the door behind him, going to the kitchen in order to cook.

As soon as Ahndrai is home he starts putting what he bought away and untacks his horse. He then proceeds to fix himself the rabbit stew he had been planning.

Sky started to cook Royal Curry, humming as his older brother came into the kitchen.

Ahndrai sat alone at his dinner table as he ate his food. He was used to eating alone and living by himself. He had his secrets he kept but he oddly wanted to tell Sky all of them. He loved that Sky wasn't human entirely either it made him cuter.

Sky finished cooking the royal curry and gave it to his older brother, leaving the kitchen without eating. He went upstairs and into his room, closing the door and laying on his bed.

After a few minutes of laying on the bed, he finally crawled to the window and looked outside. He hummed once more, smiling as he stared outside. He then started to think about Ahndrai. Honestly, he loved Ahndrai's hair color and his personality, and hoped he made a good impression on the male, "... well, he said that seeing me will be the good part of the trip, so I guess I did..." He mumbled, his fox ears twitching once he finished. "But I just hope he doesn't come during the winter... that'll be embarrassing...." He sighed and resting his head against the window.

As he unloaded his only thoughts were of Sky. He liked the little fox man. He hoped to go see him again soon.

Sky nestled into the bed and yawned quietly, cuddling a small stuffed animal as he stared at the wall, only blinking once every minute. He smiled, "Mmn, maybe I can cook Ahndrai something next time he comes here..." He mumbled.

Ahndrai smiled as he thought of Sky. He made plans to go back in a couple weeks. He couldn't go too soon since it was such a long ride. He didn't want to put him in danger if he came too often as well.


	3. 3

Sky sighed softly and stroked the fake fur of the stuffed animal, blinking softly as a soft purr echoed through the room, he closed his eyes and smiled again.

Ahndrai laid on his bed and smiled. He fell asleep thinking of Sky's cute face. He'd never thought of how cute someone who wasn't human could be.

Ahndrai laid on his bed and smiled. He fell asleep thinking of Sky's cute face. He'd never thought of how cute someone who wasn't human could be.

**~♪~*~♪~TIME SKIP~♪~*~♪~**

Sky sighed softly as he sat outside of the castle in the town, a small frown on his face. Another male had been sitting next to him, looking slightly younger and was frowning as well.

Ahndrai was called to kill a couple demons that were harming villagers so he headed back to the town. He hoped to get a glance of Sky before leaving again.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, worry across his features as he waited for something. He heard the other male saying something to him, but he didn't bother listening. "Please... be okay..." He whispered inaudibly, biting his lip afterward.

Ahndrai stopped his horse in front of the castle. Four swords were strapped to his body. He had his hair loose around him. His eyes were dark as he jumped off his horse. He stopped in front of Sky and the other guy. "They're close." He whispered.

Sky's tail shook as he opened his eyes, sensing Ahndrai's presence. He looked around, slightly confused as to whom was here.

Ahndrai growled and drew a sword before crouching then with his strength he shot up into the air. He hadn't told anyone but when he killed rogue demons he gained their abilities. His jump was inhuman as he was high enough to attack the demon that was above them about to dive and attack Sky and the other guy.

Sky finally looked up and squeaked, grabbing the male's hand and pulling him over to one of the trees, getting out of the way.


	4. 4

Ahndrai let out a shrill sound and drove one of his swords into the demons back making it crash to the ground. He sliced its throat open and his body absorbed the demon into it. He screamed in pain. Absorbing the powers always made his feel immense pain.

Sky's eyes widened and he let go of the male, "Ahndrai?!" He exclaimed, thoroughly confused. He ran over to him, worry filling his features once more.

Ahndrai slumped forward. His sword digging into the ground as he coughed up blood for a moment. His eyes didn't stop roaming the area for the other demon. His body shook and showed that the demon had dug its claws into him as they fell.

Sky then reached him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him up, frowning, "Ahndrai, what happened?!"

Ahndrai's eyes widened when he saw the second demon. He scooped Sky into his arms and jumped backwards just as the second larger demon burst from the ground where they had just been. "Shit it's huge...it was hiding right under us."

Sky whimpered softly, "Ahndrai... what is that?" He asked, looking up at him in confusion. "Why are they attacking??"

Ahndrai's eyes turned crimson. "That Sky is a demon. A very dangerous demon at that. The reason he's attacking is you are food to him. I was hired by your village last night to kill them. They were attacking the villagers." He jumps into the air quickly. 

"It can't fly so i'll have to fight it on the ground. I'm going to have to have you and that other guy get out of here quick." He landed on the ground and set Sky down. "Don't worry about me. It's not in my lifestyle to lose to scum like this that used to be human." He drew a second sword and ran forward with both swords at ready.

"That's still not going to make me leave!" He responded, hesitantly pulling out a sword as he watched Ahndrai.


	5. 5

Ahndrai used his swords to deflect an attack. The demon's tail hit him throwing him into a tree. He slid down it and coughed up blood. He growled demonically and stood. "Now I know your pattern. It was painful but...Sky, I said get out of here. This thing will kill you." He said seeing him still there.

"You can as well!" He countered, frowning. "And, I want to help you, Ahndrai!"

Ahndrai groaned. "Dammit! Just let me protect you okay....like I couldn't protect them." He said brushing away tears. He ran straight for the demon and dropped his swords. He clapped his hands together making flames curl up his arms and legs. "I'll swallow this demon whole and protect you!" He shouted as he ran in.

"Ahndrai!!" He scowled, following him, "You'll get hurt if you get close to it, won't you?!"

Ahndrai growled. "That's the point! It has to wound me before I can absorb it!" He says just as the demon's claws pierce his chest. He gasps as the blow goes all the way through his body. He smirks but the pain makes him cringe. The wound was too close to his lungs and heart.

Sky whimpered, "I don't understand!" He mumbled, his ears drooping as he stopped running and watched.

The demon tossed Ahndrai at Sky's feet. He laid still for a moment before he pushed himself up. He was bleeding a lot. His smirk grew a bit. "Alright you bastard. You got a taste of my blood now obey me and perish!" He screamed at it. It immediately started breaking down and being absorbed into Ahndrai. His wound healed instantly but he slumped forward passing out from using too much of his energy.

Sky immediately picked up Ahndrai, sighing. ".. well, you did it. But you're not going home yet." He secured his grip before walking into the town and heading to his house, humming softly. He walked inside and went upstairs, walking into his room and laid Ahndrai on his bed. He then went downstairs to cook.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would anyone be willing to help me with what tags I should put on for this story

Sky smiled as he cooked, "... I hope he likes Salmon..." He mumbled, going back upstairs to check on him. He stepped into the room and walked over to the albino male.

Ahndrai was out like a light. His hair was spread out around him. He was pale as he tried to heal. His energy was very low and his breaths harsh. His chest rose and fell quickly. When he used too much energy he usually got a nosebleed so he had gotten a slight nosebleed while he was unconscious.

Sky frowned at this, wiping the blood away and stripping Ahndrai of his shirt. He got out bandages from under his bed and wrapped it on the wounds, staying silent. He then checked for any other wounds.

Ahndrai winced when his wounds were touched. His head turned to the side. His beautiful white hair was stained crimson. His eyes fluttered open. They were back to their perfect blue.

Sky smiled, relieved that Ahndrai was awake. "Ahndrai, you had me worried! How do you feel? Do you need any herbing brews?"

Ahndrai reached his hand up to Sky's cheek. "I'll be fine after some rest. I over did it. I way over did it. That demon...Emfara was its name...barely missed my heart and lungs..."

Sky's smile instantly faded, "Well... you're staying here until you're better. I'll take care of you until you can travel."

Ahndrai cringed. "As you wish just don't bully the crippled." He teased then smiled. "If another demon shows up i'll let you help next time okay." He said cupping his cheek.

Sky smiled softly and purred quietly, "You can only help when you're better♪ Now, are you hungry?" He asked, blinking as he did so.

Ahndrai pouted. "Okay. Yes please i'm starving. Being so weak makes me famished. I hope you don't mind feeding an idiot like me." He said with a soft laugh.

Sky giggled, "Ahndrai, I live with idiots." He poked Ahndrai's cheek, "I'll be back, okay? Then after dinner you're going to take a bath."


	7. 7

Ahndrai chuckled. "Okay okay!" He said happily. He was not used to being treated this way. The last time he was treated like this he was unable to protect the person and thy died. His smile faltered a little thinking about it.

Sky tilted his head slightly, but said nothing, "Well, I'll check on your food." He turned around, "Don't molest my bed while I'm gone♪" He teased, walking out the room.

Ahndrai stuck his tongue out. "I don't have the strength to try so don't worry my little fox. I won't molest your bed, Sky." He laid back and looked at the ceiling.

Sky came back ten minutes later with a plate of salmon in his hands. "I hope you like salmon~" He purred, walking over to Ahndrai and sat beside him. "Oh, and sorry it took so long..."

Ahndrai smiled. "Hey did my horse wonder off on its own?" He asked softly. His eyes followed the food. One was crimson the other its natural blue. A little cat with a fire tail was hopping back and forth on his chest. "This is Rashir he's a vixing. A fire fox-cat demon I captured. The fire I used was his power. He's also the reason I am starving. He is my stomach. The very mention of food and he's bouncing around begging me to eat. He's harmless."

"Oh, you brought Mr. Horse with you? I didn't see him at all. Maybe he went back home." He shrugged, then noticed the kitty. He squealed, listening to Ahndrai's explanation before looking at him in a childish manner. "Can I pet the kitty?" He asked cutely, using puppy dog eyes.

Ahndrai chuckled. Rashir hissed and batted at Ahndrai's hand. Ahndrai picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Rashir bite or burn him or scratch and i'll strangle your tiny ass." He dropped him in Sky's arms while grabbing the food.

Sky giggled and stroked Rashir, "... I'm not allowed to have pets, so I love it when travelers bring animals with them."

Rashir looked at Sky confused before purring and rubbing against him. Ahndrai's eyes widened. "He likes you. He usually bites people." Ahndrai devoured the food and hummed. "This Salmon is delicious Sky. You are the best cook ever."


	8. 8

Sky giggled and continued to pet Rashir blushing slightly at Ahndrai's praise, "Ah, you're making me feel so special♪" He giggled, setting Rashir down.

Rashir took a piece of the salmon from Ahndrai's fingers. He smiled at the cute little demon them Sky. "That's because you are special Sky." He took his hand and kissed it gently to show his gratitude.

Sky blushed slightly darker, averting his eyes, "... you're too nice to me, Ahndrai.." He mumbled shyly.

Ahndrai smiled and and put a finger under his chin pulling his face to his. He pressed his lips to Sky's gently. He let Rashir gnaw on the bones if the Salmon.

Sky's eyes widened in surprise, a rosy blush adorning his face at the sudden contact.

Ahndrai pulled back after a moment. "As I said you're special." He said softly.

Sky stared at Ahndrai, biting his lip softly, "I-I don't see how I am, though..."

Ahndrai smiled. "You give me hope and your smile brings me joy. Those alone prove you are special among other things."

He averted his eyes, "T-that's only what y-you believe, though,.."

Ahndrai puled his chin so they were looking eyes to eye. "You are special to me. Even if others don't see it I do. You are very special."

"P-...prove it," He stuttered out, staring at Ahndrai with an unconvincing glare.

Ahndrai closed his eyes and let his most powerful demon take over. His hair turned red and black scales covered from his hands to his shoulders. His eyes were dark red. He touched his cheek gently. "I'm Alrac. You seem to be able to calm me. I'm his most dangerous demon. He never lets me out because I make him thirsty for blood. But right now with you near he's not thirsting and neither am I. You have a weird and special ability to calm his demons that he's killed and absorbed."

Sky stared at the male in surprise, "Ah... but, other people might be able to, though!" He responded, blinking.

Alrac shook his head. "So far its only you. He's met a lot of people and they made him have to leave because of him not being able to calm me on his own. So while i'm out is there anything you wish to know about Ahndrai?"


	9. 9

"Umm, well... what does Ahndrai think about me?" He asked, looking up at Alrac like a curious kitten as his tail swayed.

Alrac's face went red. "Well he thinks you are sweet, and cute. He thinks you'll make someone a great wife or husband some day. He secretly wishes it was him though. The whole time he was away from you he thought of you like a lost puppy."

Sky blinked in confusion, "O-oh... w-well, I have two questions.... One... why does he think that of me, and two... why is y'alls face red..?"

Alrac opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he got redder. "Ahndrai has a huge crush on you and he's blushing!" He said quickly hiding his face.

Sky giggled at Alrac's actions, only to turn silent at the sudden exclamation. He stared at the floor, a light blush dusting across his features.

Alrac's features changed to a different demon. "I'm Eren and i'm a wolf demon. I do some lightning attacks. I'm not used much." 

The features changed again. "I'm Kyko. I'm a sea demon." Kyko was a shy one and hid behind his hands.

Sky looked up and watched in utter confusion, mentally taking notes of their appearances and names as he did so. His tail wrapped around his leg, and he sighed softly.

The features changed again. "I'm Remie and i'm a plant type demon. I'm fourteen years old and i'm cute right?" The new form asked kicking Rashir off the bed. He was an attention whore.

Sky gasped and caught the poor kitty, petting Rashir as he looked at Remie. "Mmn, I guess, but anyone is cute when they're young." He pointed out.


	10. 10

Remie pouted and switched. The last one was a really quite one. "H..hi...i'm Rin. I...I'm Remie's little...b...brother and i'm a light demon. I'm ten...years old...i'm the youngest... of all of Ahndrai's demons...even though i'm his first demon...I am the one responsible for making him be able to...devour demons after killing them...I bit him when he was born...it was an accident...but he's been stuck with me ever since..."

Sky frowned at this, "Well, hello Rin. If it makes you feel better, now Ahndrai will never be alone."  He produced a small grin.

Rin petted Rashir. "Ahndrai's not fond of me because of it. I'm a disgusting monster in his eyes...it's all i'll ever be...he became friends with the others but i'm...just the one he keeps locked away." Rin quickly covers his mouth. "I'm sorry...I wasn't supposed to speak..." He then disappears leaving a sleeping Ahndrai behind.

Sky stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about Rin, "... poor guy..." He mumbled, before setting Rashir down and getting up, sighing. He secured a grip on Ahndrai before walking out of the room, "You may be asleep, but i'm still giving you a bath." 

 He hummed, taking Ahndrai into the bedroom and drawing the bath. He put a few flowers and herbs in there before closing the door and stripping Ahndrai of his clothes and bandages. He then set the sleeping man in the tub.

Ahndrai's head fell to the side. He jerked awake when it did. He took a moment to look around. "Where am I?" He asked confused. His energy was weak again by letting his main demons out to meet Sky.


	11. 11

"You're in a bath, Ahndrai. Do you not clean yourself or something?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ahndrai looked at him. His face heated up a bit. "I wash in rivers...not in tubs...not really ever had the time." He purred at the warmth. "It's warmer than river water..."

Sky's smile returned, "I'm glad you like it. Now, do you need help cleaning yourself, or do you think you can do it on your own?"

Ahndrai looked at him. "I might need help with my back and hair. I've got a lot of scars so just ignore them. Can you help me tend to my wounds as well when i'm finished Sky?"

Sky nodded, "Of course, Ahndrai. Here," He gave Ahndrai a sponge and some soap, humming, "Would you like for me to leave?"

Ahndrai shook his head. "It's fine. I might need help standing because of how much energy I used. So you met the demons that are acceptable for you to meet earlier...what did you think of them?" Ahndrai lathered the soap and began to wash his face.

"Well, they all seemed nice, but... one acted like a child, and the last one is one I worry about..." He ended up mumbling his response, staring at the wall.

"Remie? Why would you worry about him he's good. He acts like a bratty kid yes but he's fine." Ahndrai says not knowing that Rin had even snuck out.

"Um... n-never-mind, " He mumbled, smiling sheepishly. "Anyway... I have to take a bath after you, so you'll need to hurry up, otherwise I'll join you♪." He hummed, sitting next to Ahndrai and the tub.

Ahndrai laughed. "You can join if you want." He teased as he scrubbed his body. he winced when he cleaned his wounds. The soap burned them. he knew it would hurt worse if he didn't clean them.


	12. 12

Sky frowned as he watched Ahndrai, "... You can really be reckless, Ahndrai..." **  
**

Ahndrai huffed. "When have I never been reckless..." He says sarcastically. He knew he overdid it sometimes. This time he way overdid it.

"Hmph... how about... if you stop being reckless, I'll give you rewards!♪ Like, a kiss or something... maybe just food." Sky said.

Ahndrai chuckled as he finished washing everywhere but his hair and back. "I doubt I could keep that promise. I have to fight demons and they have to hurt me before I can kill them. It's a curse but if I have the curse removed all of the wounds i've ever obtained will return at once killing me." He looked at him. "Help me with my back and hair please?" **  
**

Sky nodded, grabbing the sponge and doing as requested. He hummed, his ears twitching and his tail swaying. Sky smiled as the blood washed out of Ahndrai's beautiful hair, mewing slightly. "Mm, I hope you don't mind sleeping naked tonight. I need to clean your clothes, and my older brothers clothing might be a bit tight on you. **  
**

Ahndrai smiled. "I don't mind but if I sleep in your bed where would you sleep? I don't want to put you out." He asked worried he was causing trouble.

"Oh.... I didn't think about that earlier.." Sky bit his lip, "I can sleep outside." **  
**

Ahndrai turned to him. "No. I'll sleep on the floor. I'm not taking your bed and making you sleep outside." He said turning to him in the tub. **  
**

"But you're the injured! It's, like, mandatory for the injured to stay in bed!♪" Sky whined. He sighed, now frowning. "You're sleeping in the bed, and that's final. Now, come on- let's dry you off." He looked at Ahndrai with a motherly expression, getting him out of the tub. **  
**

Ahndrai pouted and let him help him out. "I'll share the bed. No sleeping outside okay. Please it would make me feel bad." **  
**

"Yes sir, captain!" he smiled and dried Ahndrai off, humming, "We need to hurry though... I don't think my brother would like to see a naked man going into my room..." **  
**

Ahndrai nodded. "I doubt I can walk on my own. I'm barely standing as it is. Help me walk?" He asked cutely.


	13. 13

Sky couldn't help but giggle, "Of course~" he chirped, wrapping an arm around Ahndrai's waist while placing Ahndrai's left arm across his neck before walking Ahndrai to the bathroom door. He opened the door with his tail, and proceeded to head to his room.

Ahndrai walked with him. He tried not to put all his wait on Sky. "So what's your family like. You said you had a brother and siblings?" He asked as they walked to Sky's room.

Sky tensed slightly at the question, "... I... I only have my older brother Adam. I used to have a huge family, but... my father killed them as punishment for who I am.. he was going to kill Adam as well, and he was nearly successful in it, but Adam was able to run away."

Ahndrai bit his lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up...I lost all my siblings when I was eight in a fire. A demon caused it. My parents were killed by demons shortly after."

"Well... at least we're similar in some ways. Not good ways, but still a kind of aspect." He smiled sheepishly, finally entering his room, which, in case you didn't know, had a ton of stuffed animals, sorcery books, and fantasy novels.

Ahndrai smiled. "I like your room." He said seeing the stuffed animals. "When I was younger my mom and dad would get me every kind off stuffed animal they could find."

"Mmn, me and my mother would make them by hand, but... my father would usually rip them up whenever he came into my room. I only have a few of those now." He shrugged, "How many stuffed animals did you have?"

Ahndrai smiled and sat on the bed. "So many that I couldn't keep count. I had my bedroom covered. They were all burned in the fire but one. I keep it at the house."

"What kind of animal is it?" Sky asked, getting a worn wolf stuffed animal out of one of his dressers.

Ahndrai smiled. "A fox." He said picking up one of the stuffies. "It's a white fox with grey ears and tail. I carried that thing everywhere until it started falling apart and I put it on a dresser so it won't anymore."

"Well, if you want, I can fix it for you- that is, if it has some cuts or anything." He sat beside Ahndrai, holding the wolf stuffed toy. "This is the one my mother made for we when I was a little baby. Adam claimed that I would keep it near me at all times- well, until I was about 6 or seven... so, around 11 years ago."

Sky smiled softly and hugged the wolf, "It's always been my favorite animal, honestly... To me, it's cooler than what I am." He pet the toy and set it down beside Ahndrai.

Ahndrai looked at the stuffed wolf. "It's beautiful just like you. Nothing could compare." He hugged him. "Umm. I doubt your tired but I am." He had almost fallen back to sleep when Sky had washed his hair.


	14. 14

Sky smiled softly, "Well, let's get you in bed♪ I have to check on Adam at the infirmary, so I'll join you later." He stood up and laid Ahndrai down against the mattress before covering him with the blanket.

Sky smiled and poked Ahndrai's nose, placing a few stuffed animals around him before ruffling Ahndrai's hair, "I'll see you when you wake up, okay?~" he hummed, walking out of the room and went downstairs.

Ahndrai fell asleep on his side so he wasn't bothering his through and through wound. He was weak and tired from the battle. He hoped Sky staid safe while he was asleep. He slept soundly with just the blanket covering his naked bandaged body.

**-Time Skip-**

Sky whimpered as he limped to the small home he resided in, his clothes tattered and barely hanging onto his now marked form. He had stayed at the infirmary for too long, and by the time he tried to go home, the creepers were out, roaming the village. 

 And because of Sky's location, these creepers took advantage of Sky's innocence- by raping and mugging him. So he Sky was, his trust in the world broken, as he staggered inside the home and went to his older brothers room to get what would sometimes give him false hope- a blanket.

Ahndrai slips his pants on. He had woke to hearing Sky come home. "Sky?" He asks softly weakly making his way to where he thought he heard him. "Sky?" He asked again hoping it wasn't someone else that was trying to break in and rob Sky.

Sky's ears twitched as he heard Ahndrai, stumbling to the doorway of Adam's room with the blanket around him. He wiped the tears away, forcing a smile, "Yes, Ahndrai?"

Ahndrai's eyes widened seeing the state he was in. "Sky, what happened?" He asked moving as quickly as he could to him. "Who did this to you? I swear i'll kill them." He said snarling cupping Sky's face gently.

"I-i'm fine, Ahndrai..... just a light scratch...." He mumbled, walking past Ahndrai and to the kitchen.

Ahndrai grabs him and pulls him to his chest."No you aren't. I can see it and smell it. You were attacked. Tell me where I can find them at. Please." He said burying his face in Sky's neck.

Sky frowned and looked up at Ahndrai and hugged him, "... they were near the infirmary, but, they were gone when I woke up..."

Ahndrai led Sky to his bedroom. "Stay here." He said slipping on his shirt and grabbing his swords. There was pure anger in his eyes and his demon could be shown. His ears pointed and scales covered his arms. Even his teeth became fangs.


	15. 15

Sky watched for a moment before realizing that Ahndrai was actually going to kill them, he latched onto Ahndrai. "Ahndrai, please don't hurt them!" He pleaded, "they may have hurt me but it doesn't mean you have to hurt them!"

Ahndrai turned to him. "Why? They hurt you they deserve to be slaughtered brutally. Why not let me?" He asked calming down some from Sky's touch.

"Because no one deserves to be killed, no matter what they do." Sky narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared at Ahndrai, "So just let them go... okay?"

Ahndrai's body returned to normal and he slipped to his knees. He hugged Sky around his waist. "Okay...but if they hurt you again i'm not stopping until they beg me for death."

Sky smiled softly and wrapped a tail around Ahndrai as to hug him, "Thank you, Ahndrai," he mumbled, ruffling Ahndrai's hair.

Ahndrai hummed happily and laid his head on Sky's thigh. "I'll protect you. I promise." He said looking up at him. He liked having his hair touched.

Sky giggled and continued to stroke Ahndrai's hair, "And I'll do my best to keep you happy♪" He purred, closing his eyes.

Ahndrai snuggled into his touch. "I feel so calm right now." He said softly. He hadn't felt this calm since he was a baby and his mother would sing him to sleep.

"I'm glad..." He mumbled, humming softly as his tail slightly waved.

Ahndrai nuzzled Sky's leg gently. "So was your brother doing okay? He was at the infirmary right?" He asked softly. He was trying to make Sky think of anything that didn't involve pain.

"Yes... he was. He's doing fine, but he hasn't waken up yet... but, I know he will..." He sighed, looking back down at Ahndrai. "You look like a child right now~" He purred in delight.

Ahndrai smiled. "My mom used to hold me like this and run her fingers through my hair when I was out of control. It soothed me. I feel safe and calm right now." He said not opening his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad I'm able to make you happy, Mr. Rihuki..." he mumbled, laying his head against the side of the bed.

Ahndrai looked at him. "You tired?" He asked softly. He scooped him up and laid him on the bed. "Lets rest." He said softly.

Sky sighed, being too tired to argue, "Yes sir.." he mumbled, closing his eyes, waiting for Ahndrai to join him. Sky then got a bit impatient and pulled Ahndrai onto the bed and pressed Ahndrai's head to his chest. He hummed a small tune while stroking Ahndrai's hair, smiling slightly.

Ahndrai chuckled. "Sorry darling. You didn't have to do that. i was getting in the bed just was a little unsteady." He said smiling and burying his face in his chest. "You are so sweet Sky."

Sky giggled at 'darling'. "Oh, is that my nickname now?" He asked, grinning, "I like it♪ Call me that for now on~" He giggled a bit more. "And, Ahndrai, I'm only sweet to the people I care for..." He cooed, ruffling Ahndrai's hair.

Ahndrai smiled. "Sure i'll call you darling. I like your name though too." He said leaning into Sky's hand that was in his hair. He really was falling for Sky and rather quickly at that.


	16. 16

"Yay~" Sky purred covering Ahndrai and himself with a blanket, "Would you like for me to call you something, then?"

Ahndrai smiled. "You can call me whatever you want." He said pulling him closer. "Would you like me to use Kyko's power to heal you?" He asked softly.

Sky giggled and snuggled into Ahndrai, "You shouldn't have chose that. I'm calling you FluffyKins!♪" He mewed. When FluffyKins asked that question, he frowned, "No... it's still not going to heal my virginity... and besides, my cuts should heal in a few days." He hummed.

Ahndrai hugged him to his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect you." He said feeling horrible for even letting this happen. It made his heart ache painfully. He didn't care about the nickname. It didn't embarrass him so he was glad to have a name only Sky could call him.

"FluffyKins, you would've gotten hurt even more, and you were tired. None of it is your fault! Besides, I'll be fine. I'm sure nothing'll happen to me because of this♪" Sky replied.

"Darling..." He said cupping his cheeks. "Just don't push yourself if it hurts tell me." He says worried about him. He could tell Sky was male so he didn't  _'think'_  he needed to worry about pregnancy.

"I'll be fine. I'm not really that shocked of it anymore... and, it isn't mating season for me yet, so I won't bear a child." Sky purred quietly and leaned into one of Ahndrai's hands.

Ahndrai looked at him confused. "You can bear children?" He asked. He had heard about such things in books but not in the real life.

"Well, erm, yes... i-it's rare, even in my species, but... it doesn't mean it's impossible. Um... do you... find that weird?" Sky frowned.

Ahndrai smiled softly. "No, I think it's wonderful." He said touching Sky's stomach. "Maybe someday I could give you some children..." He blushed as he spoke.

Sky's face flushed to a dark pink, "Ah... m-..maybe... erm... why exactly d-did you think of t-that...?" He stuttered, asking in curiosity.

Ahndrai blushes darker. "Well...I like you...maybe someday we can be more...like a family...me, you...your brother...maybe a few kids..."

Sky's face went a dark red, staying silent for a moment as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Ahndrai looked away. "I mean like later on...when we get to know each other more and when things settle down....and well when things get to where we are more then friends."

Sky nodded slowly, "O-okay..." He stuttered out, feeling a bit embarrassed now. "W-well... let's g-go to sleep..."

Ahndrai smiled and nuzzled him. "I'll ask you but only when I know you are ready to be mine." He said. "I'll marry you when you are ready and only when you are ready."

Sky smiled softly, "Are you sure you'd be willing to wait for who-knows-how-long?" He asked, "I don't think I'd be enough for you by then."

Ahndrai smiled. "I'd wait forever if that's what you need." He said kissing his forehead gently. "I'd wait however long it takes."

Sky's blush returned and he averted his eyes from Ahndrai. ".. I'm sure you'll find someone else by then."

Ahndrai sighed. "No. No I won't." He said cupping his cheek. He hugged him. "I'll wait only for you and no one else."

Sky purred again and nuzzled him, an innocent smile adorning his features. ".. promise?" He asked cutely, his ears moving to perk up as he stared at FluffyKins, his tail starting to sway a bit as he stroked FluffyKin's hair.

Ahndrai hummed happily. "Promise." He said holding out his pinky. He was always taught never to break a pinky promise. It made him feel better knowing he was pinky promising Sky.

Sky giggled and wrapped his pinky around Ahndrai's, "Yay♪" He mewed, ".. mn... here, I don't know when I'll be ready to date, so.. here's something to tide you over.." He blushed softly and pecked Ahndrai's lips.

Ahndrai smiled. "Just as long as I know." He said hugging him. It's the best he could do at the moment. They were both tired and hurt from this day.

Sky closed his eyes and snuggled into Ahndrai, hugging him back. "Mmm... sweet dreams, Fluffykins..." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Ahndrai hummed. "Sleep tight Darling." He said before closing his own eyes. He made sure that when he woke he would still be close to Sky.


	17. 17

**~~Time Skip~~**

Sky yawned quietly as he woke up from his dreamless slumber, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and got up, heading to the dresser for clothes and towel.

Ahndrai rolled onto his side as he slept. He hadn't woke yet and his body needed the sleep to regain his strength from using his own body to capture the demons.

Sky looked back at Ahndrai and smiled softly before getting what he needed. Once he acquired the towel and clothes, he went to Ahndrai to check on the wounds.

Ahndrai snored softly as Rin appeared snuggled into his chest like a little kid. Chains bound his arms and feet to Ahndrai's body. Ahndrai didn't even know he was out and slept on.

Sky stared in confusion and poked Rin, "... morning?" He greeted in confusion, shaking him slightly.

Rin opened his eyes. "uh...? Am I out?" He asked looking around. "Morning I guess...but how did I get out?" He asked sitting up and looking at Sky. The chains jangled a bit as he moved and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Erm... I.. am honestly unsure. I only turned my back and when I looked back, you were laying in the bed." Sky said to him.

Rin sighed. "Ahndrai's reckless when he sleeps. He must really be tired if he let me slip out while I was sleeping too."

Sky frowned at this, now looking at Ahndrai, "Well... how long will you be out??" He asked, looking back at Rin.

Rin shrugged and got off the bed. The chains extending enough to let his child sized body get down. He was the size of a twelve year old.

Sky couldn't help but giggle, "You're so cuuute!!♪" He mewed, suddenly hugging Rin, "I just wanna cuddle you ALL DAY!!!~" He squealed.

Rin giggled and hugged him. "Aww you're cute too." He said hugging back. His chains jangling a little louder as he was hugged. Ahndrai shifted a little at the sound of the chains.

Sky grinned and riffled Rin's hair, "Thank you~" He replied, "Now, would you like anything??"

Rin opened his mouth to ask for some water but a jerk on his chains sent him crashing into the wall. A small whimper slipped out. Ahndrai growled. "What the hell are you doing to Sky?" He growled out pulling the chains again making Rin slam into the side of the bed.

Sky watched in shock before looking at Ahndrai, "Ahndrai, stop hurting him!" He commanded, "He was literally doing NOTHING wrong!"

Ahndrai sighed. "So you weren't up to something Rin?" He released the chains making Rin slump to the floor rubbing his wrists and ankles.

"That hurt, Ahn-nii." Rin said pouting like a kid making Ahndrai roll back over and close his eyes. He was too tired to deal with Rin.

Sky sighed and looked back at Rin, "Would you like anything, Rin?" He repeated.

Ahndrai peeked his eyes open to see Rin get up and nod. "Water, please." Rin asked softly.

"Okay, then♪ Would you like to come to the kitchen with me and see if you'd like anything else?" Sky asked Rin.


	18. 18

Rin looked back at Ahndrai for permission. "Go ahead but if I find out you did anything i'll beat your ass." Ahndrai said and the chains disappeared.

Sky frowned slightly at this, before opening the door and walked out of the room, waiting for Rin.

Rin followed after. He had a soft smile. His little feet tried to keep up with Sky. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Rin. I'll do anything for you, even if this is my second time seeing you." He giggled and picked up Rin, "Here, I'll carry you~"

Rin giggled and smiled. "I like you you're nice." He said hugging around his neck. He was well enough trained to know not to hurt Sky.

"Everyone is nice, Rin. It's the environments that change them," He smiled softly and reached the kitchen, opening a cabinet and getting a small blue cup.

Rin hung his head. "Demons aren't nice." He said referring to himself and the other demons. They weren't born nice or with the feelings to create niceness.

Sky's smile immediately faded and he rubbed Rin's back, sighing softly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Rin... erm, let's talk about something else, yeah?"

Rin looked up at him and purred. "Thanks. Demons have feelings we just can't make the feelings for kindness is all."

Sky nodded, "Well, I'm glad you're kind." He replied, filling the cup with water, "Are you hungry??"

Rin giggled. "I'm not kind just...trained like a pet dog on a leash." He said taking the cup gently and sipping at it.

Sky nodded and set Rin on the table, getting out a few ingredients from a cupboard for a strawberry cake.

Rin watched curiously. "What're you doing?" He asked as he finished the water.

"I'm going to practice baking~" He answered, "-And you will be one of my taste testers!"

Rin hopped off the table and backed away. "Nuh uh bucko. Demon's don't eat human food. No taste buds for it. All we eat are souls and drink blood." He then bolted for Ahndrai's side. He couldn't climb up on the bed though so he settled for sitting on the floor.

Sky frowned, "...oh..." He mumbled softly, turning silent after a moment. He sighed and continued what he was doing, his tail wrapped around his leg.


	19. 19

Ahndrai came into the kitchen in his pants. He yawned. Rin was in his arms. "Rin said you were making something and wanted him to taste test. The only way he can taste human food is if it goes in my mouth."

"... Well, it doesn't matter. You can go back to sleep, okay?" He took out a large bowl and set it down on the table.

Ahndrai set Rin on the table. "Rin wants to be your taste tester he just needs my assistance. Oh come on in my opinion he's still a kid but he's older than me. Let me taste for the kid."

"Go. Back. To Bed. Ahndrai. You may be older than me, but this is my house. Forget about the cake. You need to rest." He scolded, looking back at them.

Ahndrai gave up and nodded. "Yes sir." He said picking Rin up and heading back into the bedroom. Rin pouted and gnawed on Ahndrai's wrist like a kid. He was hungry so he gnawed but not enough to break skin or hurt him. He wasn't allowed to feed except from Ahndrai.

Sky sighed and shook his head, going back to making the cake.

Ahndrai laid on the bed and pulled Rin close to him. "Go to sleep Rin. I'm tired which means you're tired." He said closing his eyes.

Sky hummed quietly as he broke the eggs, opened the flour, poured the milk, etc. He mainly was making this for Adam and Ahndrai, since both were trying to recover.

Rin snuggled close and fell asleep almost immediately. He was indeed very tired. Ahndrai smiled. He didn't really hate him just didn't appreciate how they had started out and the hold Rin had on his life.

Sky began to stir the mixture, looking back at a clock to see the time. He gasped and placed the bowl down before running to the main room, putting on shoes, and running outside, slamming the door behind him.

Ahndrai and Rin shot up at hearing the door slam and got worried. They both rushed out without putting on shoes to see what was wrong. "Sky?" Ahndrai called worried. Rin scurried up behind Ahndrai looking around as well.

Sky sighed and ran down the stone path, jerking himself to the right to get to his destination. He then hit the northern street of the medium-sized village, humming when he found the building.

Ahndrai and Rin went back inside and curled up against the wall in the floor staring at the door. The rest of his demons ended up making their way out as well and they looked like the weird stalker bad guy party as they all sat and waited. Ahndrai's worrying made them worry.

Sky smiled as he knocked on the door, patiently waiting as a blonde female answered and smiled. "Oh! Welcome, Sky. Here to get your brother, I assume?" She asked, a sweet smile adorning her tan features.

"Yes ma'am. Can I see him?" He asked.

"Of course. Just be careful. He might be a bit loopy from the medication," She warned, stepping back as Sky entered the infirmary.

Ahndrai fell asleep cuddled into his demons who were also asleep. Rin tried keeping his eyes open to wait for Sky but couldn't and fell asleep as well on Ahndrai's lap.

Sky giggled and immediately went to Adam's room, humming.

After a few moments, Sky reached the room and opened the door, a wide smile on his face as he saw a brunette sitting on the bed, trying to get on his shoes.

"Can't... get... it... on!" A groan escaped the brunette, whining.

Sky sighed at the sight, "You're already helpless, huh?" He questioned, causing the man to jump.  

"Sky!" He yelped, looking at him with a pouty face. "You scared me!" He exclaimed.

Ahndrai's head was on Kyko's shoulder and they were a odd mess of sleeping men and a man-child on the floor facing the door. He didn't think it through that seeing this might freak Sky out.

"So? I can scare you whenever I want, Big Brother♪" He purred, "Now come on; forget the shoes and let's just go home, yeah?" He suggested, giggling.

Adam sighed, "Fiiiiiiiiine," He got up and quickly picked up Sky, "Come on!" He cheered, grinning as he heard a squeak from the fox man. He ran out of the building, humming.


	20. 20

Ahndrai had woke up and made everyone disappear so he could sleep. He trudged his body back to Sky's bed and curled up to sleep. He was worried about Sky the most and it made his sleep fitful.

Adam laughed as he ran to the left and ran home, Sky holding onto the brunette for dear life. Adam grinned and soon made it home, opening the door and closing it quietly once he walked inside.

Ahndrai sifted in his sleep as he could sense Sky's return and it settled his restful sleep. His white/silver hair was spread out around him like a blanket.

Sky wiggled out of Adam's grip and pouted, "Go to your room while I make cake!" He ordered.

Adam glared at him, "Who's the boss around here?"

"Me!!"

Ahndrai yawned and got out of bed. "Are you back Sky?" He asked walking out o Sky's room. He was only in pants now so his bandaged chest was seen. He didn't sense Adam at all yet.

Sky's ears twitched and he smiled shyly at Adam, "Erm... I'll be back." He then ran upstairs to Ahndrai.

Adam blinked in confusion and watched Sky.

Ahndrai looked at Sky when he saw him. "Hey, you scared me earlier when you rushed out like that. I was worried something had happened." He said cupping Sky's face.

"I-I'm fine, n-now get back to bed before my bro-" Sky said only to be interrupted.

"Wow, Sky. Didn't think you hid men in the house." Adam stated coming into the room.

Sky squeaked and looked behind himself, "Erm... h-hi, Adam..."

Ahndrai raised a brow. "This is Adam?" He asked leaning on the doorway. He wasn't healed yet so he was not feeling up to fighting just yet. "So that's where you went earlier. You worried me Sky and you could have just told me. I thought someone had kidnapped you. We were ALL freaking out." He said looking down at Sky.

Sky frowned and stared at the floor, "S-sorry..." He mumbled, his ears flattening against his head. "I-i didn't mean to make you worried..."

Ahndrai stepped forward ignoring Adam. He put his forehead to Sky's. "You did nothing wrong but if you tell me next time i'm sure i'll be feeling a lot better than I am now. My wounds hurt and Rin cried a little. I've never seen him cry it was sad and he was worried for your safety."

Sky only seemed to feel even more guilty, saying nothing as he began to shake slightly, "s-s-sorry..." He mumbled.

Ahndrai pulled Sky into a hug. "Sky it's not your fault. Rin's not used to this yet he's still child like. Please don't blame yourself."

"... but, it is my fault..." He mumbled, looking up at Ahndrai sadly. "I made you sad..."

Ahndrai shook his head. "Sky. No it's not...I have to go. There's a demon nearby. Stay here with your brother. I'll be back." He said grabbing his clothes and swords from Sky's room.

Adam burrowed his eyebrows and followed Ahndrai, "Woah, woah, woah, woah. First you share a mushy moment with my little brother, and then you go to kill a demon? By the way you look, you're injured! You can't just go fight one!"

Ahndrai sighed and let out Kyko and Rin. "Rin guard them. Kyko go ahead and search for anyone already injured." The two nodded and went their separate ways. Rin went inside and Kyko into the center of the village. Ahndrai then turned to Adam. "I know i'm injured. Had a demon run his hand completely through me. I'll be fine and it's a lot safer here. Sky has seen me fight a demon that tried to kill him. He and I both know the dangers. Rin will protect you. He's small but a very powerful demon."

Sky nodded silently, staring at the ground once more.

"Why the hell are you trying?! You'll most likely die because of your state!" Adam said to him.

Ahndrai smiled. "I won't die. I promised Sky i'd wait for him so I can't die. I live for him." He said putting his hands on Sky's ears before letting out a loud shrill whistle. His horse came running up to him.


	21. 21

Adam grit his teeth, "But, how are you going to be able to survive?!" he questioned.

Ahndrai hopped on his horse then had to wince as his wounds were bumped around. He then looked at Adam. "Miku, will bring me back here if i'm beyond the point of losing consciousness. Fighting demons is the reason I was cursed so I have to live up to its consequences." He said patting his horse then kicking it into a fast gallop away.

Adam growled lightly, shaking his head as Sky watched worriedly.

Ahndrai did look back at Sky as he rode though. He did so till he wasn't able to see Sky anymore. He then focused on the demon in front of him when he got to where Kyko was. He didn't even have to fight. He did laugh at the demon's size though. It was the size of a baby. He picked it up and despite its fighting and squirming the three of them walked back to Sky's house.

Sky sighed, and looked at Adam, now smiling at him. "Come on, Adam. Let's just make that cake now♪" he chirped, walking inside.

Adam huffed, "Fine..." he followed behind.

Ahndrai sighed as he walked into the house a few minutes later holding the bratty demon in his arms. "That was a waste of my time." He said and Rin laughed at him. He looked like a tired parent who had been chasing their baby around.

Sky peeked his head out of the kitchen, "What wa-" He stared at the demon in Ahndrai arms, immediately giggling, "I thought you said you'd wait for me~" he teased, "Who'd you cheat on me with?~" he asked jokingly.

Ahndrai groaned. "This brat ain't mine. It is a useless baby demon that barely has its fangs. Literally it doesn't even hurt or harm you to be bitten. I'm thinking of letting Rin eat him." He said leaning against the wall.

Sky walked over to Ahndrai and looked at the little demon, "But it's cute~" he whined, poking the baby. "Now I want it♪"

Ahndrai chuckled as the demon squirmed and lifted him up so Ahndrai could see him completely. "He's about eight months old as I can see. He should already be Rin's size but it seems he's a runt and isn't growing like he should. He's growing like a human would. I wonder? Is there any milk. I want to see if he's what I think he is."

Sky nodded and ran to the kitchen, humming. After a minute he came back with milk in a bottle. "Here," he uttered, giving it to Ahndrai while watching the baby in amusement.

Ahndrai stuck the bottle to the little demons lips and it latched on and started suckling. "Well looks like I have my answer. He's a half-demon. His parent's must have abandoned him because not one halfling has ever survived their first year." He said feeding him.

Sky clapped softly, "Yay♪ he's a strong one, then!" he looked at Ahndrai, "Can I raise hiim?" he asked, blinking. "I promise I won't leave him out of my sight!"

Ahndrai handed him over. "WE will raise him. All of us. Demons are feisty and hard to control but he seems to like you. He still has four months till his first year mark and then we'll see if he makes it."

"Okay..." he mumbled, holding the little baby and rocking him gently, "What should his name be, then?" By this time, Adam had entered the room leaned against rhe wall, watching.

Ahndrai smiled. "You can name him whatever you want. Just don't name him after me. When I find his real parents i'm going to beat the shit out of them for abandoning him just because he barely has a chance to survive."


	22. 22

Sky glared and slapped Ahndrai, "No cussing in front of the baby! You bad, bad, parent!" he scolded. He huffed, shaking his head. If I marry you in the future, I am NOT having children with you!" he sighed and looked down at the baby, tickling him.

Ahndrai's jaw dropped. "Dam...well crap." He said catching himself in mid cuss. "I'm sorry Sky I really am." He said sighing and leaving the house. He went out to his horse and pouted. "Hey Miku, seems I did it again. Every person I try to be nice to I screw up in front of. I really like him too. I guess I just really suck at this."

Sky quietly followed Ahndrai and held the child close, "Ahndraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he mewed, walking to him, "You don't have to be sorry!"

Ahndrai looked at him. "Yes I do. I screwed up. Even if he is a demon he's still important. I am not used to being around kids. Rin is older than me so I never got rid of my cussing habit. I'm just not used to it."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Ahndrai~" he smiled, "Now come on! I have a name for the cutie!"

Ahndrai pouted. "Did you really mean what you said? About not having kids with me?" He hung his head. "I understand why if you don't want kids with me. Who would want kids with a dangerous father who's always getting hurt and can't keep from cursing in front of his kids?" He smiled at him but it was a fake smile. "I understand completely."

Sky frowned and stared at Ahndrai sadly, ".. no. I didn't mean it, Ahndrai. If anything, if we ever have children, you'd be their idol! After all, most children nowadays love action hereos, like from the books and plays!" his smiled returned and he carefully hugged Ahndrai, "Now let's get back to the house."

Ahndrai placed his lips to Sky's hair. "Even if I falter some please forgive me." He said softly. He was trying to make up for the things he'd said that made Sky upset. "By the way that slap you gave me actually hurt."

Sky giggled and nodded, "I'm glad it hurt~ It's the only way to get people to behave! I'll do it to you again if you're misbehabing.

Ahndrai cringed. "Then I guess I had better not misbehave." He said following him inside. He looked at the little demon."He is kinda cute though."

"I'm glad you agree~" he mewed, "Do you think the name Cloud suits him??"

Ahndrai ruffled the baby's hair. "Yeah it suits him. Just like how Sky suits you."

Sky pouted and huffed, "I told you to call me 'darling'~" he whined, but the pout quickly changed to a grin. "Now, can you make a bed for Cloud?"

Ahndrai chuckles. "Yes darling. I'll get right to that darling." He said pecking his cheek.

Sky giggled and mewed, "Just make a makeshift bed, okay?♪"

Ahndrai nodded and went to start making a makeshift crib. He wasn't really sure how but he would try.

Sky rubbed his eyes and sighed, wrapping Cloud in a blanket and checking him, "You tired, baby?" he asked softly, rubbing Cloud's cheek affectionately. "I promise I'll raise you until the end, even if things happen during it. I won't abandon you, like how your biological parents did..." he kissed Cloud's nose, smiling.

Cloud giggled and gave a cute baby smile back. Ahndrai came back in after fixing up the makeshift crib. He stopped and watched them smiling. "The crib's ready."

"..hm?" Sky tore his gaze away from Cloud and looked at Ahndrai, "Thank you, Fluffykins♪" he mewed, hugging the male.

Ahndrai just smiled to him. "Of course darling." He said hugging back. He even leaned down and kissed Cloud's head without thinking or realizing what he was doing.

Sky watched and held back his chuckle, "I thought you said 'the kid ain't yours'." he quired, imitating Ahndrai's voice as he smirked.

Ahndrai blinked and realized what he did. "He's not and I really have no clue where that came from....i've never done that before. Is it normal?" He asks confused and looking around for Adam or Rin for help but none were in the room.


	23. 23

"Well... yes. It should be normal." Sky uttered, blinking.

Ahndrai blushed. "Okay if it's normal then I'm going to be fine. Was it weird that I did that out of nowhere?" He asks looking down at him.

"No! If anything, it was cuuute!~" he mewed out, grinning at him. Sky then looked at Cloud, "Are you tired, baby?" He cooed, tickling Cloud.

Ahndrai smiled. He chuckled softly when he saw Cloud make a cute baby yawn then smile up at Sky. "I think he likes you darling."

"I'm glad he does, because I'm going to be raising him," He giggled," So, where did you make the bed, Fluffykins?" he asked, his ears twitching as he kept Cloud warm.

Ahndrai hugged him from behind. "In your room. Where we'll sleep. It's right by the bed so we can get to him easier." He said.

"Thank you♪" He purred, nuzzling Ahndrai's arm before getting out of Ahndrai's grip and walking to the room, humming a lullaby.

Ahndrai nodded. He then followed to watch them. He didn't know why but he felt really happy about having Cloud around and that he and Sky would raise him.

Sky entered the room, "Ahndrai, you did a great job on the crib!" He praised, giggling. He got a small blanket from the closet and laid Cloud in the crib, placing the blanket on the baby before tucking Cloud in. He kissed Cloud's nose and nuzzled him, "Sweet dreams, my baby..." He mumbled with a soft smile before sitting on his bed.

Ahndrai sat down beside him. "Did you ever finish the cake? I remember you wanted to give it to Adam." He said softly. He wanted to make Sky happy and making the cake for Adam had put a smile on Sky's face so he wanted to get him smiling more.

"No, I wanted both you a-" Sky's eyes widened in surprise, "I FORGOT!" He cried out, running out of the room quickly.

Ahndrai shook his head. He laid on the bed while looking at Cloud in the crib. "You're already making Sky a mess but I guess I am too little Cloud. I wonder who your parents are?" He said softly.

Sky stumbled into the kitchen, sighing as he got back to making the cake, his tail continuously flicking around.

Ahndrai fell asleep almost immediately. He was exhausted. His wounds were aching enough that he didn't dare try to get back up yet.


	24. 24

**~„~Small time skip~„~**

Sky sighed in relief while sitting on the table. He had just put the batter in the oven, and, since he was still worried, he went up to check on Cloud and Ahndrai.

Ahndrai had gotten a slight fever as he slept. He was sweating a bit as well and his face was pale. Oddly enough at some time he had picked Cloud up and curled up on bed with him. He was holding him as a sleeping father would their child.

As soon as Sky saw him, he nearly squealed at the cuteness. He walked over to them and gently picked Cloud up and set him back in the cradle before looking at Ahndrai, frowning at the appearance of the male. He walked to the male and took of the bandages, checking the wounds in worry.

Ahndrai panted and moved around a bit in his sleep. A small wound was open on his side and it was swelled up causing the fever and paleness.

Sky's frowned deepened and immediately ran to the restroom, filling a bucket of water, getting rubbing alcohol, 2 rags, and new bandages. He carefully walked to Ahndrai, setting the things down and beginning to treat the wound.

Ahndrai groaned as the wound was touched. He was still asleep though and it was hurting him to stay still. He opened his eyes softly. "Sky...?" He asked softly through his pants and fever.

Sky looked over at Ahndrai and kissed Ahndrai's cheek, "Hi, Ahndrai. Don't worry, you're just a bit ill. I'll take care of you." Sky nuzzled him before going back to treating the wound.

Ahndrai groaned at having the wound touched but closed his eyes and almost immediately was no longer conscious. He wasn't in any condition to be moving around and he knew it.

Sky sighed and wrapped the wounds with bandages, "Well, that's all I can do for the wound..." he mumbled, worried. He dampened the unused rag with the water bowl and placed it on Ahndrai's forehead before laying the blanket on him, "You'll be fine... I'm sure of it." he went to Cloud to check on him as well.

Cloud's little body slept peacefully in the crib. Rin walked in the room. "He's cute..." He said looking at Cloud then at Ahndrai. "Is he gonna be okay? I can feel how weak and pain he's in." He said sitting on the bed.

"I hope so... but if his condition gets worse I'll have to take him to Doctor James and Nurse Nancy." he answered, looking back at Rin.

Rin nodded and curled up beside Ahndrai. "Is this all my fault?" He asked softly. He felt like he was responsible for this for some reason. He felt...guilty about it.

Sky frowned and stared at Rin, saying nothing. Instead, he walked over and kissed Rin's forehead. "Where's Adam?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Rin shrugged. "Downstairs I think." He said touching Ahndrai's hair softly. "It's my fault I know it."

"None of it is your fault, Rin," he mumbled, ruffling the male's hair. "Don't blame it on yourself."

Rin nodded. "I feel like it is though. He's hurting and I feel as if it's all my fault...why do i feel this way?" He asked sniffling.

"It's most likely because of how you and Ahndrai met, Rin..." he answered, hugging Rin. "Yet even so, no one could've kept Ahndrai from getting hurt. And, in a way... it was good. Now Ahndrai isn't alone, he gets fed every day, gets bathed and his wounds are treated carefully."

Rin nodded and hugged back. "I'm scared Sky...he's usually healed by now when this usually happens. Why won't he heal...?"

"I don't know, Rin. I don't understand it either." he sighed, "But he'll be fine... he's a strong man, after all. And he promised he'll live for us, remember?" he asked, trying to cheer Rin up.

Rin gently touches the bandaged wounds. He tilts his head confused and sits up. He then gasps when his hand disappears into the wound as if it was thin air. He pulled his hand back out and in his hand was a small snake. He quickly ate it in one bite. "Well looks like we now know why. Someone cursed his wounds. I can eat curses thus destroying them so he should heal now. He'll need to rest though since what I just did is tiring...for us...both..." He trailed off at the end falling back on the bed asleep.

Sky couldn't help but smile, giggling softly before looking out the window. It was almost nighttime now, which made Sky pout. "Rin took my spot..." he complained quietly, sighing. He then simply shrugged, putting Rin under the covers and made them cuddle. He smiled, getting up and withdrawing his pajamas from the drawer, which were an over-sized white button-up shirt and an undergarment. He quickly got changed and went back to the kitchen, checking on the cake.


	25. 25

**~two hour Time Skip~**

Ahndrai woke to see a sleeping Rin cuddled to him and he was feeling much better. He slipped out of the bed and looked in the crib at Cloud. "Hi there Cloud." He whispered before feeling really thirsty.

Sky was currently putting the cake in a small display case on the center in the table, humming quietly as he tried his best to put the lid around it silently. He sighed and stretched, yawning softly before walking upstairs.

Ahndrai came down the stairs softly. "Sky?" He asked softly from the doorway not wanting to startle him. He knew he wasn't healthy enough to get up but he was really thirsty at the moment and it was making his throat dry.

Sky turned and looked at Ahndrai, "Oh, hi, Ahndrai. Feeling better, I presume?" he asked, a small smile on his features as he walked over to him.

Ahndrai nodded and stepped into the kitchen. "I just woke up feeling really thirsty and with a dry throat. Rin seems to be asleep as well so I left him up there to rest." He smiled and cupped Sky's face. "The cake looks great darling. I'm sure Adam will love it." He said seeing the cake.

Sky pouted, yet purred, "I told you; it's for both you AND Adam." he replied, looking up at him. "Now, here, I'll get you some water." he mewed, hugging Ahndrai quickly before walking to the other side of the kitchen to get the water.

Ahndrai chuckled and waited. "I didn't know foxes could purr. It's really cute darling plus I know the cake is for both of us but since I've seen it and love it already I know that he will too."

Sky blinked, "Well... it isn't really just Foxes. I have some feline features, and canine, so I don't actually know if it is what foxes do." He picked up the cup of water and went back to Ahndrai, "Yet I'm glad you like it, I'll do it more often♪" he mewled, handing the cup to Ahndrai. "Now get back to bed. I'd join you, but Rin stole my place."

Ahndrai smiled and took the cup. He drank it slowly. "Now don't talk like that Darling theirs room for your Fluffykins and Rin to lay with you. Rin can lay on my chest. He's as light as a feather so it won't hurt me. Plus he's tiny so he won't take up that much room."

"Yet he was taking my role of cuddling you!" he whined, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance. Just lay in the middle of the bed instead of on the edge." he huffed, crossing his arms.

Ahndrai smirked. "You know Rin doesn't have to be out in the open to sleep. If you want I can put him away for the night. He'll probably rest better if he's inside of my mindscape. He's been unchained so he can come out on his own when he wakes back up in the morning." He was trying to be considerate of both Sky and his little demon Rin.

Sky sighed, shaking his head, "Nevermind..." he mumbled, "I'll just sleep in the main room." he declared, heading to the living room.

Ahndrai frowned. "No. I'll sleep elsewhere if that's what you are going to do. Sky...Darling, I don't want to push you out of your own room. i'm on the mend. Rin and I can sleep elsewhere if it keeps you out of your own bed."

Sky looked back at Ahndrai and narrowed his eyes, "..." he shook his head, grabbing Ahndrai and pulling him upstairs, "You're going to sleep in the bed, and that's final."


	26. 26

Ahndrai frowned. "Why won't you just hear me out?" He said letting him drag him up to the bedroom. "I worry about you."

"Only worry about me when I'm injured, please..." he mumbled, looking back at Ahndrai. He made it to the room and moved Rin to the wall before laying Ahndrai down.

Ahndrai laid down. "I'm not giving up on what I said. You aren't sleeping elsewhere. I'll get upset and feel guilty for us taking your bed from you." He said strictly.

Sky pouted and groaned, "Fiiiine..." he hissed out, his ears in an offensive manner. He then crashed onto the bed and laid on top of Ahndrai. "Better?"

Ahndrai wrapped his arms round him. "I told you Rin could have laid on me and you could have the bed if that was what you wanted. I do like having you laying on top of me though. I don't want or mean to make you angry though."

Sky glared and kissed Ahndrai's cheek, "Just shut up and sleep, Ahndrai, or I'll leave you immobilized longer." he threatened tiredly. "I'm fine right here, and you need your rest."

Ahndrai chuckled and nuzzled him. "Oh and how would you do that? Are you going to reopen one of my wounds so I'm bedridden? Is that it?" He was loving teasing him but he made sure not to take it too far.

"That's one of the things. I could make you faint and lock you in chains, and it should be easy. One depends on if you're like other men in the outside world.... um, what's the word... oh! If you're perverted. That's the word."

Ahndrai blushed. He looked away. He would need to leave soon anyway if Sky wanted to keep his ass untouched. Being a part of demon lifestyle he had developed a heat cycle like demons and didn't want to force it on Sky.

Sky blinked in confusion, his ears twitching. "What's wrong? Are you getting another fever?" he asked, pressing his hand to Ahndrai's forehead.

Ahndrai only blushed harder. "Well...i'm going to go into....heat soon and what you said reminded me....I like you Sky so I don't want to pressure you." He covered his face with his hands.

Sky's eyes widened slightly, "Ah... you have a mating season as well...?" he asked in disbelief, staring at Ahndrai. "I didn't think that humans had it, too..." he hummed slightly, "What season is yours in? Mine's in Spring..."

Ahndrai nodded. "Yes I have one...it's a little weird though...because of my demons I go into heat each time they would so they are at different times. Mostly summer and fall but there's two in winter..."

"Oh," he sighed in relief, "At least we won't be in heat at the same time," he smiled, "Then again, it might be a problem in the future..." he continued quietly.

Ahndrai cupped his cheek. "During that time, my heat i'll be gone...will you and Adam and Cloud be okay?" He asked softy.

Sky frowned at this, lowering his gaze. He sighed, nodding, "Yes, we'll be fine... but, promise me you won't bring any woman or men back home with you..." he mumbled.

Ahndrai nuzzles his neck. "During my heat I take on a different look that you haven't seen...I can't be around normal people so i'm going to lock myself in my cabin in the mountains until it ends. I won't be doing anything with anyone if that's what you're worried about."

Sky sighed in relief, "Okay..." he purred softly, "Just as long as you come back.." he mewed, closing his eyes.

Ahndrai closed his eyes. "I'll leave Rin to protect you while i'm gone." He said touching his cheek softly. "I promise i'll come back to you and Cloud."

"You better...." he mumbled, yawning, "If you don't, I'll.... rip your mating tool of..." he trailed off, falling asleep.

Ahndrai paled. "You're not serious right?" He asked then sighed seeing he was asleep. "Well i'm not going to go anywhere that I wouldn't come back from."

Sky purred softly and nuzzled into the crook of Ahndrai's neck, his tail wrapping around Ahndrai.

Ahndrai held him happily as they slept. He was very happy when he was with Sky so that meant he was super happy to be snuggled with him.


	27. 27

**~Small Time Skip~**

Sky groaned softly as his mind began to regain consciousness, sighing as he closed his eyes tightly. He tried to get back to sleep, not wanting to leave the warmth around him.

Ahndrai was out like a light. His wounds were mostly healed now and his hair was a pillow beneath the four of them. Rin was snuggled to his side and somehow Ahndrai had brought Cloud back into bed with them and was holding all three of them protectively to his body.

Sky sighed as he gave up trying to sleep, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He smiled when he saw Cloud, holding his hand before softly kissing his cheek. Sky then crawled off of Ahndrai backwards.

Ahndrai groaned in his sleep at the feeling of one less person in bed. He cuddled closer to Rin and Cloud to make up for the loss of one person.

Sky pouted, "Mn, meanie..." He sighed and went to the dresser, once again taking out some clothes to wear, a towel, and a rag. He then left the room.

Ahndrai smirked. He had been awake. He then sat up after Sky had left the room. Rin was awake too. He looked to Rin. "How long do I have before the heat starts?"

Rin closed his eyes and touched Ahndrai's chest. "I'd say at most till the end of the week. The least would be three or four days."

Sky hummed softly as he walked into the restroom, making the bath tub fill with water. He set his things down before going downstairs to get a few lavender.

Ahndrai sighed. "That's not very long is it Rin?" He said petting Cloud's head gently. He had a soft smile.

Rin smirked. "You like Sky and Cloud." He said making Ahndrai blush and take his hand from Cloud's head.

Sky smiled when he acquired the lavender, running back upstairs and heading into the restroom, picking up his scissors and beginning to cut the lavender and a few herbs into the bath.

Ahndrai laid back down looking at his wounds. "Hey, Rin, I think I like it here...it's the first place and people I feel at home with and in." Rin only nodded watching Cloud sleep.

Sky hummed and went back to his room, peeking in to see if Fluffykins was awake.

Ahndrai sat up seeing Sky peek in. "Hi darling." He said then went back to watching Cloud sleep. He was fascinated by it. He'd never really hung out with people who had babies so this was new to him.

Sky walked in and pats Ahndrai, "When would you like to take a bath, Fluffykin?" He asked, looking at him.

Ahndrai looked at Sky. "Whenever you want me too." He said gently tucking Cloud in once more. He didn't realize it but he acted like a parent a lot.

Sky smiled at the sight and kissed Cloud's nose, "Fluffy, you can do it whenever you want♪"

Ahndrai smiled at Sky. "I'll do it now then. Did you get one Darling?" He asked smelling Lavender.

"Not yet, but we can have one together, yeah? Come on," He held Ahndrai's hand and gently pulled him out of bed.

Ahndrai stood and smiled. "Sure we can darling." He said pressing a kiss to the top of Sky's head. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"And yet you haven't seen me~" he purred, "Don't go into early heat~" He teased, smiling. He didn't really care about heat and his form and such, but... he loved teasing Ahndrai

Ahndrai gulped. "Yeah well don't push it. My heat can start within four to seven days." He said to him. He didn't want to push him into not knowing about it.

Sky nodded, "Don't worry, you know I only tease you a little bit. Now, come on, we should go and take the bath before the water's cold."

Ahndrai nodded. "Yeah we should. Cold baths suck. I should know since I've taken plenty." He wrapped an arm around Sky's waist to hug him gently.

Sky purred and hugged Ahndrai back, nuzzling him before looking at Cloud and setting him back in the crib. "I'll get your towel and rag, okay?"

Ahndrai nodded and gently rocked the crib a bit for Cloud to sleep. He smiled. "You're kinda cute I guess."

Sky looked back at them as he got the towel and rag from his closet, "Cloud looks similar to you," He stated, "Look: he has white hair as well."

Ahndrai sighed. "He's not mine though...I know for certain he isn't...if he was i'd have been there every step of the way..." He gently touched Cloud's cheek.

"And, you most likely wouldn't have met me.." He added quietly, walking over to Ahndrai and watched.

Ahndrai looked at Sky. "I'm not really good with relationships so I doubt me and his mother would have lasted long. We probably would have pissed each other off to the point someone left. I've tried meeting people but as soon as they hear of my past they run scared i'll hurt them. I kinda wish he was mine and yours biologically. You're the first person who hasn't run."

Sky hugged Ahndrai and nuzzled him, "I'll never run from you, Ahndrai. I just wished you didn't have to hunt demons for a living..." He sighed.

Ahndrai hung his head. "Yeah me too. I wish I didn't have to either but I wouldn't have met you." He said kissing his cheek.

Sky sighed, "Yeah... after all, Adam forbids me from even leaving the village so I don't get hurt..." he mumbled, his ears flattening against his head.

Ahndrai pecked his pouting lips. "Well lets go bath before the water does get cold. We can wash each other's backs." He said taking his towel and rag from Sky's hands.

Sky smiled slightly and nodded, heading to the rest room and waited for Ahndrai to enter.

Ahndrai followed Sky in the bathroom and started stripping. "Do you want me to bathe with or without the bandages?" He asks as he undoes the belt on his pants.

Sky looked at him as he unbuttoned the oversize shirt, humming slightly, "Um, without. I'll dress them after the bath." He explained, halting his progress on his shirt and starting to unwrap the bandages for Ahndrai.


	28. 28

Ahndrai smiled and let him unwrap the bandages. They were just swollen red sore cuts now. They were no longer open. Rin removing the curse had helped alot.

Sky smiled softly, "Your wounds are doing better... looks like they'll only need one or two treatments." He mumbled out, slightly saddened by the sudden thought of Ahndrai leaving. He ignored it, though, throwing the old bandages away before shrugging off his shirt and hesitantly taking off his lower undergarment, suddenly feeling shy.

Ahndrai nodded. "They still hurt like a bitch and aren't healed within though. It'll be a good month before they are fully healed." He said standing naked in front of him. He smirked a bit. "Shy are we, Darling?" He said in his ear.

Sky's blush deepened and he averted his eyes, biting his lip lightly. "S-s-shush...."

Ahndrai took Sky's chin. "You'll have plenty of time to get used to my body when I get back. Unless you want me to stay here for my heat?" He said in his ear.

Sky stared at Ahndrai in pure shock at the question, mouth slightly agape. He shivered slightly at the warmth of Ahndrai's breath, his ears flattening due to the sudden tickle. "E-erm..." He squeaked out.

Ahndrai smirked. "You can decided on the first day of my heat. I'll leave then. If you want me to stay you have four to seven days." He said slipping into the tub and holding his hand out for Sky.

Sky stared at him for a moment before getting on all fours, raising his tail high before crawling into the tub on the other side of it. He lowered his body and slowly lowered his tail into it, ducking his head under as well.

Ahndrai looked at him. "What on earth are you doing? Do you not like baths due to your fox side?" He asked.

Sky raised his head out of the water, "Well... yeah. I hate being wet and being cold." He shrugged, "But, I'm bound to have to get used to it.

Ahndrai smiled and pulled him into his lap in the tub. "Will it help if I wash you so that only your ears and tail have to be washed by you?"

Sky blushed slightly, "You know you don't have to, Fluffykin." He reassured, nuzzling Ahndrai.

Ahndrai kissed the top of his head. "I know but I want to be of help to you, Darling." He said rubbing the soapy rag against Sky's back.

Sky sighed, purring softly as he rested his head on Ahndrai's shoulder, arching his back slightly.

Ahndrai washed him with a smile. He knew that is fingers were good at massaging so he added a slight pressure to rub any soreness from Sky's body.

Sky nuzzled Ahndrai's neck, purring louder, "...mnn... at least let me wash you in return..." He mumbled out, his eyes closed.

Ahndrai looked at him. "Feel free to." He said happily. He'd rather have Sky do it anyway. He would most likely end up hurting himself by washing too rough against his wounds.

"Good... I'll... do it when... you're done with me..." He mumbled out between his sounds of comfort, smiling softly.

Ahndrai hugged Sky as he washed him gently. He felt like this was familiar to him for some reason. That he'd been like this with someone before.

Sky kissed Ahndrai's cheek, "You're... too nice to me..." He mumbled, looking up at Ahndrai as he yawned softly.


	29. 29

Ahndrai smiled. "I'm only this way with you." He said finishing washing him. "Your turn to wash me." He said smiling to him.

Sky nodded and got off of Ahndrai, getting a new rag, wetting it, and pouring a little bit of soap on it before massaging it into the fabric and beginning to clean Ahndrai.

Ahndrai felt that this was something that would help him regain missing parts of his past. There were times that he had no memory of. "Thank you, Darling." He oddly had the feeling he had been called Fluffykins once before.

Sky smiled at Ahndrai, "Hn... I feel like this isn't the first time I've done this..." He mumbled out as he continued to clean Ahndrai, humming softly.

Ahndrai leaned down so that he was almost kissing Sky. "Maybe we've met in a past life?" He said keeping their eyes locked together. He didn't want to push it by looking down at Sky's member.

"Ah..." Sky blushed softly as he stared back at Ahndrai, "Well, maybe we have... it is possible." He stated softly.

Ahndrai touched their heads together which put their lips closer together but not touching. "I have missing memories in my past...Maybe I knew you and Cloud is our child?" He was joking but after a moment of having said, it felt possible.

Sky simply shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "That could be it, but... how that would've happened?"

Ahndrai laid back in the tub a bit more. "Witch? Um one of us got cursed maybe and we don't remember...it could be a demon's power too. I heard they could erase memories of people and things."

"Well, if that was the case then why?" He mumbled in question. He knew Ahndrai wouldn't have all the answers, but... he was curious. Really curious.

Ahndrai hugged him to his chest. "I'm not sure. I've made quite a few demons angry at me and a couple witches are out for my blood since it's so powerful but only my mate's allowed to draw my blood and use my powers."

Sky rested his hands on Ahndrai's chest and curled up slightly, not really knowing how to respond, "Then it could be a witch... you might've had a mate so they made you and the male forget in order to try and get to you. Yet... no one was out for you romantically, right?"

Ahndrai tilted his head back thinking. "I've had at least three demons want to mate me." He said groaning. "I was in heat for the first time and each one approached me separately. One actually tried to mount and breed me. I freaked out and kicked him in the balls hard."

Sky looked at him and hummed slightly, suppressing his giggled, "It was probably the last one you've mentioned..." He responded, his tail raised high once more.

Ahndrai chuckled. "Maybe. I guess we could find a way to lift the curse. I was in heat then so maybe it'll be easier to lift it when i'm in heat then?" He asked thinking about it seriously.

"Hn, I wish I could help you, Ahndrai.." He whined softly, "Yet you have a good idea. If you don't reme- ..." Sky paused, and thought about earlier. "... wait... isn't Rin able to lift curses?" He asked.


	30. 30

Ahndrai smiled. "That he is but it takes a huge toll on his body." He says touching his wounds. He's asleep now because of removing that other curse from me."

Sky frowned and nodded, "Okay..." He sighed and looked up at Ahndrai, his eyes drooping as a soft purr was heard from him.

Ahndrai smiled. "Do you want to stay like this for a bit longer?" He asked holding him close. The water was barely getting cold so they still had a bit before they would need to get out.

"Yes... you're very comfy..." He mumbled out, closing his eyes and rested his head on Ahndrai's chest, giving it a peck before nuzzling his chest, his tail wrapping around Ahndrai's arm.

Ahndrai leaned back in the tub more so just below where Sky's head was is the water. He wrapped Sky in a protective embrace. He'd regained a tiny bit of his memories while with Sky. Not much just soft spoken words from a faceless person.

Sky smiled softly and continuously nuzzled Ahndrai's chest, "... why are you so kind to me, Ahndrai?" He asked softly.

Ahndrai hummed. He was falling asleep slightly. "You're important to me..." He mumbled out. "Darling and Cloud will always be important to me..."

Sky smiled and leaned up, kissing Ahndrai's, "You'll always be important to me as well, Fluffykins.." He mewed out, closing his eyes once more.

Ahndrai pressed his lips to Sky's head. "...For you. It's always been you Darling. Even unto the end of time it'll always be you..." He said before falling asleep in the tub holding Sky close.

Sky laid there for a moment, slightly confused as to what the male meant. Yet, he didn't question it, only curling into a ball and falling asleep as well.

Ahndrai's body gave off a slight heat so they were warm for a bit. He would wake when the water got too cold for them. He was happy to sleep just like this with Sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cowritten with NomNomMew123 at Wattpad


End file.
